Barbie Girl
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Bridgette is a Barbie girl when it comes to Geoff and really, she could care less. She loves him and that's final. A somewhat kind of romantic but also very creepy relationship between the two. Wasn't sure whether to rate T or M but I think T is morelike.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of story.

Author's Note: Yes, a Bridgette/Geoff story. It ended up being a little more physical than I had first planned but it was still good. Lol, I wanted to write this around the Barbie Girl song by Aqua and so I did (it was either between Geoff/Bridgette or Tyler/Lindsay and I actually started Tyler/Lindsay before I realized it was far more appropriate and fitting for Geoff and Bridgette as Geoff has a pink coat and is a very horny person and Bridgette around him has about the intelligence of a Barbie doll.). But I actually found it somewhat cute (the end anyways) and adorable. Sort of, in a creepy way. I wasn't sure whether to rate this T or M as it is somewhat on the borderline but I decided to rate it T as more people can see it that way and Bridgette and Geoff were a lot like this on the show anyhow and it only hints at what happens afterwards (although honestly, I think everyone knows what happened and Total Drama Island and such really are for Teenagers and older).

**Geoff:**** Hi Barbie!  
Bridgette: Hi ken!  
Geoff: You wanna go for a ride?  
Bridgette: Sure, ken!  
Geoff: Jump in!  
Both: Ha ha ha ha!**

"Hi Bridge!" she heard yelled at her across the parking lot of the school and people turned to look. She sighed shaking her head. She loved him but did he really have to make such a big show? Seriously, he just had to make everyone within a 5-mile radius hear him whenever he came to meet her. Geoff came bouncing up in his usual pink attire which on anyone else would have looked ridiculously awkward and, not that she had any problem with those people but still, it's not that she wanted her boyfriend to be one, gay. She actually had a bunch of gay friends and they were all cool but still, it was kind of awkward, always having to make sure they kept their mitts of her Geoff. The good part was that he always kept his pink jacket unbuttoned and wore nothing underneath so she could always see his wonderfully well-built chest and (somewhat surprisingly) ripped abs. Which by the way were so very dreamy…she shook herself out of the hotness induced fog and smiled up at him as he came closer. She noticed people staring at them but whenever Geoff was around, she just couldn't seem to care.

"Bridge, I was thinking and well I think we should skip school today, what do you say?" Geoff asked, flashing her one of his million dollar watt smiles. Bridgette could feel herself almost melt and she probably would have if not for the fact that this wasn't the place to do so. But then his words managed to reach her brain. She was surprised but at the same time not really. Everyone knew Geoff was a little bit lacking in the brains but he was so nice and inclusive to everyone and popular. Everyone admired him. His teachers loved him, most of the time (but they knew never to call on him for answers or expect him to ever amount to a job requiring a fine mind) and even sometimes let him get away with stuff. Sometimes. But Bridgette doubted that this would be one of them. She was about to say no when she looked at him and saw him doing that ridiculously cute puppy dog face at her that was always impossible to say no to. It really wasn't fair sometimes. Not only was Geoff ridiculously good-looking, ridiculously nice, but he was also dang near impossible to say no too because then he'll pull out the face that no one could resist unless they had a heart of stone. Like Courtney for example. Or Heather. Man, Bridgette hated those two. Especially the former. Heather may have been mean but Courtney was an ego driven, narcissistic sociopath that was willing to steam-roller everyone and anyone over who gets in her way. She once tried to use Bridgette and Geoff to get people to vote for her to become student council President but thankfully Courtney was found illegible (mainly due to her overtly clear bullying and threatening that got on everyone's nerves, thank god that Courtney wasn't very good at devious manipulation and relied on plain outright bullying or who knows what might have happened!).

**Bridgette: ****I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world **

**Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**Geoff: Come on, Barbie, lets go party**

Bridgette looked up at Geoff and found herself melting again into those gorgeous blue eyes. Who was she kidding? She could never resist him. He was beautiful and wanted her and she wanted him as well. She would do anything for him. Sometimes she wondered if that was healthy in a relationship, especially when she heard all the comments her friends made whenever she find herself kissing Geoff a little too heatedly to be considered okay in public. And this happened quite often ever since she and Geoff hooked up. Sometimes she thought they didn't like Geoff or maybe they just didn't like her and Geoff together which amounted to the same thing. She wasn't quite sure why as they were all in relationships as well. Her best friend Gwen was with Duncan (who she admittedly did not like, until she got to know him and found him to be surprisingly nice, even if he didn't show it which was most of the time), Leshawna and DJ were going steady (Bridgette got along very well with him, if she wasn't so in love with Geoff she might have considered dating him herself but they were just really good friends), and Beth was dating Cody. But for some reason they didn't seem to think Geoff was good enough for her or something. They were wrong. If anything, it was the other way around and she wasn't good enough for him yet he for some unfathomable reason still wanted her. His reputation with women may not have been exactly stellar before her, Geoff had been a regular player before dating Bridgette, but now he had changed but everyone still seemed to think he was the same guy as he was before.

"Okay," she said, a little breathlessly. Geoff's smile widened.

"Cool, I was thinking of going to a little special place. You know Look Out Point? I think this is the day when we go all the way if you know what I'm saying. Only if you want to, of course." Bridgette stared at Geoff who smiled down at her. She almost trembled. Finally! In the back of her mind she had worried that she must have not been pretty enough and only good for long drawn out sessions of making out but not good enough for anything further but clearly he wanted her as she wanted him! And he was such a sweetie, asking for her allowance before asking which only proved further that he was different. Before, he only took out girls who were willing to go on the first or second date and had a fling with them but with her he had waited a period of time and asked for her permission, not that he really needed to seeing as she would have gone along with anything he asked because that was how much she loved him. Although she wouldn't have minded if he just had her then and there though.

**Bridgette: ****I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

I'm a blonde bimbo girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  


**Geoff: You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky**

Geoff drove her to Look Out Point, the best spot for couples to make out and also to make love. It was a clearing that further on overlooked the edge of a cliff where down below you could make out the ocean waves crashing against the rocks. It was really pretty. There was just something about that place so no wonder everyone went there. Bridgette sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the wind softly blow through her blonde hair. She opened them again when she saw Geoff remove the buckle on his belt and loosen his pants. Her breath came faster as he pulled them off and stood there in just his boxer shorts (which were cute, black with little red hearts but she was too busy staring at his awakened buddy who was rather large). He looked at her and frowned.

"Bridge, we don't have to if you're not ready you know. I can wait. For you I can always wait. I promised you I would only go as far as you would allow me to and I am perfectly fine if you don't want to." Bridgette's eyes watered and she found herself crying which rather alarmed Geoff who made a motion to comfort her but she waved him off.

"No, it's not that. I'm not sad. The opposite in fact, I am happy. I love you so much Geoff and the fact that you are willing to wait just shows me how much you care. But I don't want to make you wait as that would be impolite and I want you to be the one to deflower me. I know you have who knows how many others up here as well but this is different. I know this is not just a mere fling for you and that you really do care which is why I will let you do it." Geoff had a look of awe on his face and then he smirked.

"Kay, if that's what you want, that's what you'll get. Be prepared for the ride of your life." He came over and kissed her hard on the mouth and she lost herself in the flow, their tongues doing battle for control which Geoff won easily as he always did. His tongue sliding in, he felt around and then removed it, and started trailing kisses down her neck which made her shudder in desire. He nibbled and bit gently on her earlobes, throat, wherever he could reach and then he went farther than they had ever gone before. ****

Bridgette: You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Geoff: Come on, Barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  


Removing her blouse, he let his hands roam up and down her chest, squeezing and kneeding expertly. The feeling was heavenly. Bridgette sighed, enjoying the sensation. No wonder people did this. This was…this was…well, she couldn't think of anything to describe the sensation. And it only got better which drove her more and more excited. Geoff was once again tonguing her, trailing down kisses up and down her breasts as his hands continued their massages. Frankly, she didn't know why she had waited so long to do this with Geoff. The feelings he made her feel…it was almost unbearably pleasant. Beyond pleasant. He wasn't making it easy to keep a clear mind either with the little moans and grunts of pleasure as he continued his work which only turned her on further. Suddenly he looked up and she could see the question in his eyes and she nodded at him to continue as he carefully removed her pants and exposed her inner center and she cried out in pain and pleasure as he started with one finger in…

**  
****Bridgette: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, lets go party**

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Geoff: Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh

Bridgette: I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Geoff: Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, barbie, lets go party, oooh, oooh

Later, she sighed happily as she looked at the sleeping figure besides her. Geoff was beautiful. In every sense of the word. He was her first and only lover and he had taken her virginity and she was glad. Glad that it was him and not someone else because it was rightfully his as was every other part of her now. After doing it a few times, Geoff had finally conked out asleep and Bridgette was fairly tired as well but she was proud. She had pleased him, given him as much as he could take and made him happy as no one else did or could. She ran her hands through his hair, something she never tired of. His hair was so long and pretty, soft to the touch and was oh so silky. She watched with a smile as a smile came onto his sleeping face which made him look so cute, like a child actually. He was so adorable, cuddled up into that pink coat of his, it was like his little security blanket (that and it never even came off, Bridgette remembered vaguely). She sighed again, resting her head against his and letting sleep overcome her. They were together as one, now and forever. ****

Bridgette:- oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Geoff:- Well, Barbie, were just getting started!  
Bridgette- Oh, I love you ken!


End file.
